Category talk:Seven Houses
Updating May someone please update this page? It seems to suggest that the Verrat and the Dragon's Tongue are Royal Houses. However, from Renard's explanation, it excludes the Verrat as merely agents and enforcers of the Royal Families, and we don't have enough information about the Dragon's Tongue to know if they are a Royal House or something else entirely different or something like the Verrat. 00:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Real world houses Since there is so little info on the Seven Houses, I did a bit of research in order to come up with a list of the seven European royal dynasties. It's just a shot in the dark, and there are more than just seven in the real world. So in order to reduce the number I took the more ancient parent house (if there are "competing" younger branches) and those that aren't extinct. Without claims of being either complete or correct, nor in any order of precedence: 1) House of Oldenburg (northern Germany & Scandinavia), 2) House of Guelph (Germany & UK), 3) House of Habsburg-Lorraine (all over Europe), 4) House of Wettin (UK & Belgium), 5) House of Hohenzollern (Germany & Romania), 6) House of Savoy (Italy), and 7) House of France/Capetian dynasty (all over Europe). 00:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Identifying the Royal Houses We have only two facts about the royal houses, one fact, one infered #They lost political power due to the first world war #They have retained economic power i.e their land holdings Thus logically we should be able to eliminate the following royal houses on the basis that they lost power before the first world war : *Osman (and they never had any land holdings) *Manchu (some might argue the toss about this) *Capet (also leading to French Valois and Bourbon dynasties) *Merovingian (became KIngs of Jerusalem and still extant according to assorted conspiracy theories) *Stuart (now there's a thought) *Plantagenet - could have survived as a linage as argued in "The White Queen" *Baveria - but The last king - "Mad"/Ecentric King Ludvig - was deposed and murdered after a palace coup, so .... Thus logically we should be able to eliminate the following royal houses on the basis that their lands and properties were stripped by the communists : *Russian (Romanov) - although the Royals are active in Moscow - episode which reveals that Rasputin was Wesen - is Putin a Romanov puppet? *Rumenian *Bulgarian *Serbian and other Ruritanian monarchies *Manchu (for those who argue the toss over when this dynasty was ended) *Albanian (King Zog was booted out by Mussolini) *The House of Prussia (Hohenzollern) We can eliminate these royal houses because they still openly retain power : *British (Saxe Coburg Gotha / Windsor). Highly respectable, if a little dotty. But ... do the Banker's work for the Royals? Agh! *Spanish Bourbon - but, were thrown out by Franco, are engaged in a corruption scandel, and (as the Verat) feature on Nick's World War II era black and white reel so ... *Japan (The Emperor is always a respected figurehead like the Britsh monarchs are now). May have no economic power. *Denmark, Holland, Sweden, Belgum? This leaves 7 possibilities : #The House of Habsburg, Lorrane cadet branch. As their historical base is Austria, where does this leave the House of Kronnenburg? #Saxony ????? #Greece (of german origin) #Italy - House of Savoy, although it survived until the end of the Second World War #Spanish Bourbon ????? #'Romanov', but only if managed to hold onto large financial assets outside Russia #'House of Kronnenburg '- which is what ? European countries with deposed (or troubled) royal houses in big economic trouble now : #Russia #Greece #Spain #Italy #Portugal??? #France 17:22, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : The Seven Houses are likely fictional, to avoid aspersions on actual persons, though they may have real-world analogs. - Mysterius (talk) 06:21, February 7, 2015 (UTC) : Feb 9, 2915 - True, but it would be nice if they could be linked to real houses. The House of Kronnenburg is actually portraied in a way which could cause the Austrians to take offence because on evil Eric's assasination the news reporter implied that they had considerable political standing besides ther considerable indusrtrial clout. 16:19, February 9, 2015 (UTC)